RWBY: Now and Forever
by Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse
Summary: Zayden Blaze was just hoping to live the life of a normal Huntsman once he entered Beacon, and make his family proud. So why was it he ended up at a robbery, helping a cute red haired girl fighting one of the most famous criminals in Vale? It was times like this he cursed his luck... OC-Self insert. OC/?


**Summary: Zayden Blaze was just hoping to live the life of a normal Huntsman once he entered Beacon, and make his family proud. So why was it he ended up at a robbery, helping a cute red haired girl fighting one of the most famous criminals in Vale? It was times like this he cursed his luck... OC-Self insert. OC/?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I do own the OC however.**

 **Yeah so...I'm a new writer on this site, and I wanted to try my hand at writing a RWBY story. I might do another one later after I've finished this first one, possibly a crossover of some kind. I don't really know what pairing I want for this fic, I'm still debating. Also, please note I've put in several OCs to give my character some relatives, and also give him a bit more background. And while his semblance may seem OP, please note it can be incredibly draining for him if he doesn't have enough concentration on it. And yes, the semblance is taken from another anime, but it's purely because of how much I loved the anime.**

 **I should also tell you that this story will derive from the canon, in that Pyrrha will not die (SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH THAT PISSED ME OFF! LIKE WTF, WE FINALLY GOT TO SEE ARKOS IN FUCKING ACTION AND THEY GO AND KILL HER! I LOVE YOU ROOSTERTEETH BUT GOD I WANT TO BLUDGEON YOU TO DEATH IN YOUR SLEEP WITH A RUSTY KNIFE!) and Yang will not lose her arm (I REPEAT, FUCK YOU ROOSTERTEETH! I LOVE YOU BUT GOD JUST...JUST DIE YOU BASTARDS!) or Blake running away (WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HER DO THAT?! YOU SHATTERED ANY FAITH YANG HAD IN HER FRIEND YOU HEARTLESS DICKS! I KNOW SHE HAD A REASON FOR LEAVING BUT JUST...ARG!). They will not happen in this fic, because my heart shattered seeing that and I refuse to let it happen in my own fic.**

 **And lastly, please no flaming. That is something I can't stand. Flamers just piss me off so much. I appreciate constructive criticism, in that you compliment something good about the chapter or something you liked before pointing out flaws in it that I could improve upon, but just straight up saying something like 'this fic sucked balls, blah blah blah' is just so annoying for me. If you think you can do a better job, then how about you write the fic and I be one of your flamers?**

 **The fact of the matter is, I have no tolerance for flamers, and I will simply delete your reviews if you are going to be rude. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flamers will not be.**

 **And now, with all that out of the way, let us begin.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Of Blades and Roses**

The city of Vale. One of the four kingdoms in the world of Remnant, a world lurking with creatures of darkness known as Grimm. They are savage beasts of primal instinct that have only one desire: to kill any humans they see. Over time, Grimm are able to learn and grow intelligent, knowing when it is safe to attack. However, the desire to kill humans is always there.

The creatures of Grimm themselves remain a great mystery. One thing that was very clear about them however, was that they were attracted to negativity, and above all other things, incredibly dangerous.

To combat these dark creatures, man began to fight. They discovered the power locked within their souls, known as Aura, and the strange mineral known as Dust, which aided them in controlling the elements. Soon, man drove the dark creatures back and were able to build a civilization. They made homes, they made schools, they made a place they could remain and grow strong.

To assure their teachings would not be forgotten, Academies were built, for the soul purpose of training warriors to combat the Grimm and protect the world from any threats, as well as Civilians. With their main priority as hunting Grimm, these warriors came to be called 'Hunters'. And they became a symbol to the people, that they would always be safe.

However, humanity was not without its own darkness. Humans slowly began to grow selfish as they grew up in solitude. They wanted more then their everyday lives. They wanted to be strong like the Hunters, but not need to go out. They wanted...power.

And power they received. It was from this act that 'criminals' truly became a threat to human-kind.

Walking into a dust shop was an orange haired man with bangs covering his right eye in a crisp, red-lined white suit and brown gloves, along with a grey scarf around his legs. His sleeves were rounded, and he wore long black pants and black shoes. A black bowler hat was on his head, and he wore eye-liner around his green eyes. A large cigar was between his lips, and he held a cane with a curved top in his right hand.

Walking in with him were a lot of very similar men all dressed the same, with black hats, pure black suits with a black shirt and red tie, red glasses, and all of them carrying either a sword or a gun in one of their hands. They looked rather intimidating in the dead of night as they strolled into the store, looking around.

The orange haired man walked up to the counter as the rest of the men all eyed the multi-coloured crystals in the clear counter along with the crushed crystals in pipes. The man took his cigarette out his mouth and shook it, causing a few ashes to fall. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open this late?" the man asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms. One of the men pointed a gun at the owner.

Scared for his life, the elderly owner held his hands up in surrender. "Please!" he pleaded. "Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Sh sh sh," the orange haired mine shushed. "Calm down. We're not here for you money," he promised with a light smile before his look turned serious and he looked to one of the men. "Grab the dust."

One of the men put a case on the table before opening it. They pulled out small cylinders and walked over to the tubes, plugging the cylinders in as they drained the Dust from the coloured cylinders. Another man put a second case on the table, opening it. "Crystals," he ordered the elderly man with a deep voice. Not left with much choice, the elderly mean reached under the counter. "Burn, uncut," the man ordered again, and the elderly owner grabbed one of the crystals, starting to give them to him.

A particular one of the men was walking over to one of the cylinders, when he heard the faint sound of music and looked over. He saw a girl wearing what looked to be a black and red dress with stockings, boots, and a blood red cloak, and a strange device on her waist. He drew his sword, "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em," he ordered, pointing the sword at her. When he didn't get a reaction, he grew irritated. "Hey, I said hands in the air!" Still not getting a response, he walked over. "You got a death wish or something?" he demanded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" the girl said as she turned around, seeing the man staring at her. She had bright, silver eyes and black and red hair. She was of a pale complexion, her skin looking impossibly smooth. She was wearing a pair of headphones as she stared at him. The man, clearly irritated, pointed his finger to his ear as an indicator for her to take off her headphones. "Yes?" she said, taking her headphones off, the music growing slightly louder as a result.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" the man demanded of her.

"Are you...robbing me?" the girl asked him curiously.

"Yes!" the man told her, as if it should be obvious.

"Oooohhhh..." she said in understanding, a tiny grin on her face.

At the counter, the orange haired man was gently holding a red crystal in his hand and turning it, when he heard a feminine grunt and one of the men go flying past him. Another of the men looked to him, and he just turned his head in a motion to go to the source. The man once more nodded, and rushed over, seeing the girl standing there and pointing his gun at her. "Freeze!"

He suddenly went flying out the window, the girl who did it going with him. Several other men looked out the now shattered window, and saw her standing as the strange device that was on her waist now expanded and grew into a large mechanical scythe. The emerald eyed man narrowed his eyes slightly.

The girl's cloak blew back gently in the night breeze before she glanced over to them with a small, innocent smile, before her eyes narrowed and she twirled her scythe several times before stabbing the tip into the ground, breaking the concrete. She clicked her headphones afterwards, stopping the music.

That was the sight that 17 year old Zayden Blaze saw as he walked down the street to his usual Dust shop. He had silver hair, with the bangs stopping just above his eyes, and yellow eyes that could make lesser people flinch. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with sleeves that stopped just above his wrists, with black jeans held onto him by a white belt, and a pair of black gloves on his hands that left some of his wrist exposed.

Silver armour ran over his upper body just from the bottom of his rips, over his chest and back, running along his arms all the way to the tip of his fingers, fitting comfortably. On his left arm, black lines ran along the armour from the elbow down. On the outer side of either of her legs, silver armour ran down to just above his black boots, connected to his belt. A blue and white striped cloth ran around his body from his waist, to a few centimetres below his belt, and joined at the front with its other half with the help of a silver circle that had the centre cut out. A small handle could be seen just out the top of either piece of armour on his legs.

Zayden blinked in surprise as he saw the girl burst out the window and do something incredibly bad ass afterwards, though he was feeling annoyed that she had busted through the window of his favourite dust shop. But after looking at who was standing in the window, he understood why. Roman Torchwick, a world known criminal, was there with men in black suits. As strong as the girl might have been, Zayden felt even she wouldn't be able to handle all of them. He sighed to himself, "Curse me and my kind heart..."

The men began to charge at the girl, and she jumped up and kicked one across the face, she then spun around on the handle of her scythe and thrust kicked the second guy into the wall. It was here that Zayden joined in the battle. He quickly grabbed the handles on his armour, and pulled, drawing a pair of silver swords, the blades like a normal sword but were thin, nearly as thin as a rapier. The guards were in the shape of dragon heads, making it seem as if the dragons were breathing out the blade. In the eyes of the dragon on the right were red crystals, while in the eyes of the one on the left were green crystals.

While the girl did her own thing with her scythe and beat up the men with swords, Zayden charged at the men with guns. He saw them pointing the guns at her, ready to shoot. The girl could clearly handle herself, but she was too focused on the men with swords. He jumped towards them while they were distracted, using his sword to knock the gun out of one of their hands.

"Wha-" the man said before he got hit in the jaw by Zayden's elbow. The rest of the gunman, only 4 more, noticed him and pointed their guns at him.

Zayden wasn't about to let himself get killed, however. He put some weight on his back feet and a very small, barely audible 'click' was heard from his boots. He rolled behind one of the men as they all shot, avoiding the shots and causing ice to form where he rolled. He grabbed the head of the man he was behind and slammed it into the ground, knocking him out. Before they could point their guns at him again, Zayden quickly rolled to another one of the men and jumped up, slamming his knee into the man's face and causing his nose to break and knocking him out.

"Bastard!" one of the two remaining men snapped as he pointed his gun at Zayden and pulled the trigger.

The swordsman was prepared however. He quickly turned in mid-air, his heel dragging across and forming a wall of ice that the bullet hit instead of Zayden. He then quickly sliced the ice wall and kicked hard, causing it to go flying forwards and into the man's balls. The man himself let out a girlish shriek of pain before falling unconscious.

Despite himself, Zayden winced at that. He knew first hand it did NOT feel good to get hit in the junk. Especially with aura reinforced ice made from ice dust, it was _very_ painful.

The last man also let out a slight wince before he quickly pointed his gun at Zayden as well, pulling the trigger.

But Zayden wasn't going to let that happen so easily. His swords flashed and the bullet flew, and was sliced perfectly in half by the blades, causing it to fly on either side of him. He landed on the ground and quickly rolled behind the man and hit the back of his neck hard with the hilt of the sword. The man's eyes rolled back as he fell forwards, unconscious.

He glanced over just in time to see the lone gunman that went after the girl getting hit and was now laying at Roman's feet. "You were worth every cent, truly you were," Roman muttered bitterly before he looked at the girl and walked forward slightly, pulling his cigar out of his mouth. "Well, Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening," he told her as he dropped his cigar, before crushing it with the end of his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around..." he pointed his cane at her. "I'm afraid this," a small piece of plastic moved up from the bottom with a sight on it, aiming his shot for him, "is where we part ways." He pulled the trigger, the sound of a firework being made as a small red blast flew towards the girl.

Zayden's instincts took over as he looked at it nearing. Another 'click' was quickly heard from his boots as he zoomed towards the girl, wrapping an arm around her before jumping out of the way, causing the blast to miss them, but causing it to hit the road and making large shards of cement go everywhere. The girl's cheeks grew slightly red as Zayden saved her life. He quickly landed and let go of her, looking around for Torchwick.

"There!" Ruby pointed, and Zayden looked as they both saw Roman climbing to the top of a building using a ladder.

"Rooftop escape!" Zayden muttered before he quickly began to roll towards the building before he jumped up and climbed. He quickly made it to the top, but the girl took an alternate route, shooting a bullet towards the ground and jumping up onto the building.

"Hey!" she yelled at him, making Roman stop running.

"Persistent..." he grumbled, his back facing them. The girl stood ready with her scythe, while Zayden stood ready with his swords, but out the corner of his eye he was observing every detail of Ruby's weapon as well.

Suddenly, they heard the roar of an engine as a bullhead rose up in front of Roman, flying in the air and let out a blinding light directed at the girl and Zayden. The door opened and Roman quickly jumped on in. He grinned at the two of them. "End of the line, fools!" he told them arrogantly with a smirk. He pulled out the piece of red crystal from earlier and threw it towards them, causing it to land at their feet.

The girl looked down, but Zayden knew what was coming. He quickly pushed the girl back and stood in front of her, both his weapons already put away as he held a hand out in front of him. Roman shot a bullet and hit the crystal, causing an explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" he laughed out happily, before he looked again as the smoke cleared. "Huh?"

Standing there, his arm out stretched, was Zayden and a blonde woman. In front of them was what looked like seven clear shields, large from the front, but shrinking as it got closer to Zayden. A purple glow in the shape of a flower surrounded the shields. Adding a bit more protecting to that, the woman stood with a crop in her right hand, her index and middle fingers outstretched with a large glyph in front of the shield.

Zayden knew who this woman was. She was Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon Academy. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads that went horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem of a tiara.

The red haired girl stared at Glynda in awe, while Glynda pushed up her glasses. Zayden quickly released his shield, causing it to vanish as Glynda's glyph did the same. She swung her arm and blasts of energy flew towards the bullhead, slamming against it and causing it to get knocked around. Roman visibly moved around because of the shaking, before going to the front. She then summoned a Glyph above the bullhead, and storm clouds started to gather. The girl and Zayden watched in amazement as yellow ice shards began to descend and slam into the bullhead, piercing the metal.

Zayden's eyes widened as the bullhead looked to be ready to drive away, but a woman came into their view. They couldn't see her hair or eyes, but she was wearing a red dress with sleeves, and yellow symbols along it, and her glowing yellow eyes. Glynda's eyes narrowed as the woman drug one hand along her arm and from it, shot fire at them. Glynda was quick though, summoning a glyph that made the attack spread at the feet. The woman did not falter however, raising an arm up and causing the ground to glow.

Their eyes widened as they all jumped out of the way as where they were just standing blew up, causing large shards of concrete to go everywhere, glowing red. But Glynda was quick. She waved her crop and all the shards stopped, turning purple. She rotated her arm and the shards gathered together into a giant point that she shot at the ship. The woman blasted fire at it, trying to stop the attack, but it simply reformed and aimed for the cockpit. However the driver quickly turned the ship, causing it to scrape against the roof of the bullhead, missing barely. Glynda rotated her arm once more, and the shards split into three, ready to strike from various directions.

The woman in the dress looked at them in what could have been annoyance, she glanced around quickly before dragging her hands along both arms before forcefully spreading them out quickly, causing strange symbols to appear and turn the shards into cinders that began to fall to the earth. The bullhead began to turn, ready to leave, but the red haired girl didn't want to let it. Her scythe changed into a more gun-like form and she began to fire bullets at the bullhead, but they were merely deflected by the woman's hand. She then quickly drew her arm across, causing several flaming symbols to appear beneath their feet.

They all quickly jumped out of the way, but while Zayden stood ready and glared at the ship. "Trace...on!" he yelled out and suddenly a perfect copy of the girl's weapon was now in his hands. He pointed it at the bullhead and began to fire, but sadly was too late. The door on the ship closed as it turned, before it flew off into the night. Zayden cursed before the weapon vanished from his hands.

"You're a huntress," the red haired girl said in awe. Glynda and Zayden looked at her, and she had stars in her silver eyes and a huge smile on her face despite Glynda's stern look. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Zayden face palmed. "Does now really look like the time...?"

* * *

The slam of a door was heard as Zayden and the girl sat side by side in a dark room at a brown desk, a spotlight on them both. Glynda was in the room with them, and she didn't sound happy. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two," she told them sternly as she paced back and forth around them. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby argued.

Zayden, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. "I did what would have been expected of any hunter. I saw a threat to the peace of Vale, and acted accordingly." A look from Glynda shut him up quickly.

"If it were up to me," she told them as she walked around to the front of them, looking at a scroll. "You'd be sent home. With a pat on the back..." the girl got hopeful, but Glynda just looked at them with narrowed and annoyed eyes. "And a slam on the wrist." She slapped the table where the girl's hands were before she pulled them back, making the girl look slightly fearful. "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you two," she told them reluctantly, making them look at each other.

She walked out of the way and the yellow eyes of Zayden widened just slightly as a man walked into the room. He had shaggy silver hair, making it look as if he got out of bed earlier, and brown eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a red shirt with a bulky collar, and a black vest with golden buttons over it. Over that was then his black jacket, and he wore black pants too. He carried a plate of cookies in his right hand, and a mug of coffee in the other.

He knew who this was. This was the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. "Ruby Rose..." he spoke as he walked over, leaning in to look closer at her. "You..." he trailed off as he stared at her face, "have silver eyes."

"U-um...?" the now named Ruby said in confusion.

"And Zayden Blaze," he shifted his gaze to the silver haired teen. "You have yellow, not golden or amber, eyes," Ozpin said. "Rare, very rare indeed."

The teen just looked confused. "Thanks...I think?"

He stood up straight. "So," he spoke, looking at Ruby as a video of her fighting the men from earlier was on the screen. "Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby told him nervously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked with just a hint of shock in his voice, hardly noticeable.

Ruby half-shrugged with a nervous smile as she answered. "Well, one teacher in particular."

Ozpin looked at her. "I see..." he put the cookies in front of her. She looked at them timidly before she reached out to one and ate it. After which she looked at Ozpin and and the plate before starting to eat all the cookies while keeping eye contact with the silver haired professor. Just before she grabbed the last cookie, Zayden swept in and stole in. She looked at him in shock before he just gave her a cheeky grin and ate it himself.

"It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill," Ozpin told her before glancing to the right. "A dusty, old crow."

"Mm," Ruby's muffled voice came. "Thash muh unkul!" she then quickly swallowed when Ozpin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wiping her lips with a smile on her lips. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wind," she admitted, before grinning and moving her arms around in a karate-like manner. "And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! Hooooooo!"

The professor looked to be stifling a chuckle. "So I've noticed," he then looked at Zayden. "And what about you?" the video changed to Zayden fighting the gunmen. "Where did _you_ learn to fight like this?"

Zayden sighed as all their looks were now on him. "Sanctum Academy," he spoke up. "I started attending Sanctum after my twin sister had to leave home for certain reasons. I taught myself how to fight like that, kinda needed to."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You are self-taught? That is rather impressive for one so young." Zayden could only shrug, and Ozpin's gaze fell back on Ruby, and shifted between the two. "And why is it exactly you two want to be Huntsmen?"

"Well...I wanna help people," Ruby said. "I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' Hehe. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, and really, gosh, you know!" she finished quickly, grinning.

Glynda has a very calm but strange look on her face, while Ozpin was just smiling before he looked at Zayden. "And you? Why is it you want to be a Huntsman?"

He closed his eyes for a minute, humming softly, before he opened them and looked Ozpin in the eyes. "Because if I don't become one, then that could be one more person in the world that dies because I said 'no'. I know there are people out there dying everyday, but if I become a Huntsman then there is a chance that I'll be able to save those people. And I refuse to just sit and wait while there are people out there dying because I'm not a Huntsman."

The headmaster stared at the two of them before speaking again. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin," Zayden spoke up before Ruby could. "The headmaster at Beacon."

He chuckled lightly. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said happily.

"You want to come to my school?" he asked Ruby and Zayden.

She nodded, "More than anything."

Ozpin looked at Glynda, who rolled her eyes and looked away, and he just smiled as he looked at Ruby. "Well okay," he told her as the girl's smile grew impossibly wide. He then shifted his gaze to Zayden. "And we will be seeing you there as well I hope?"

He nodded positively, "Definitely."

The man smiled as he stood, "Very well then. I look forward to seeing you two at Beacon."

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang Xiao Long declared as she hugged Ruby while on the Dust Plane taking them to Beacon. She had long, luscious blonde hair and lilac eyes. She was dressed in black shorts, a brown belt over it that held a pouch, a buckle, and a small-banner like object, and a yellow low-cut crop top that had a burning symbol on her left breast, which was covered by a tan vest with gold piping. The vest had two puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, two golden buttons on the side of the cuffs. The black shorts resembled a pleated skirt in the back, and she wore an asymmetrical black skirt over the short shorts, but under the belt.

On her hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves, and two strange objects in yellow over them which Zayden assumed were her weapons. Aside from the orange scarf around her neck, she didn't seem to be wearing any jewellery. On her feet were brown knee-high platform boots that looked to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a grey bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot.

"Please stop," Ruby begged as she felt herself getting crushed by Yang.

The blonde quickly pulled away, but still had a grin on her face. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Sis, it was nothing," Ruby told her just a little bashfully, looking up at her sister. "And besides, if Zayden weren't there things may not have gone as well as they did."

Yang blinked at the appearance of the name, "Zayden? Who's he?"

"He's the guy at the robbery who helped me out," she told Yang. "Silver hair, yellow eyes, and silver armour from his ribs up. According to him, he was walking down the street to the Dust Shop when he saw the robbery, so he decided to help out."

"Oh," Yang said smartly, before shaking her head as she processed what Ruby had said first. "Wait, what do you mean it was nothing? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bees knees!"

"I think that's the last thing she wants," Zayden's voice cut in. Ruby and Yang both looked to see him walking towards them. "Last thing a girl who skipped two years wants is to be in the spotlight, trust me. Learning about body language is a required lesson at Sanctum," he looked at Ruby and offered his hand to her. "Never really introduced myself properly last time we met. I'm Zayden Blaze."

Ruby smiled a little timidly and shook his hand, "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. Oh!" she pulled Yang in front of her. "And this is my sister, Yang!"

Zayden just gave her a smile and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Yang Rose."

Yang laughed a little and shook his hand, "Xiao Long, I got dad's last name," she told him before squeezing his hand a little hard, making him wince just slightly. "What are your intentions with my sister...?" she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and squeezed her hand a little harder too, smirking at her wince, "To be her friend."

The blonde quickly released his hand and grinned at him, "Correct answer! Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise," Zayden nodded at them kindly. He got distracted, looking towards the window that was playing the news.

"...Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities," the man on the news spoke, an image of Roman on the screen from when he was sent to prison. "If you have any information on his whereabouts pleace contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The screen changed to a woman. "Thank you, Cyril," she said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."

Zayden's hand turned into a fist, shaking as he looked down at the grown. Yang noticed this and put an arm on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Just fine..." Zayden mumbled. He looked up as the news ended and a hologram of Glynda appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon," she said to everyone on the ship.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she spoke, unknowingly answering Yang's question.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

Zayden looked away bitterly. _Peace...yeah right..._ he thought to himself.

The teacher continued to speak, "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that said, the hologram faded.

Ruby looked out the window and gasped. "Wow!" she said with a grin as she walked to the window, looking down below. All around them, other people were doing the same. Below them was a beautiful view of Vale, the streets busy and people smiling, and in sight was Signal Academy. "You can see Signal from up here!" the red haired girl said in marvel. "I guess home isn't too far after all," she said, looking at Yang.

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Beacon's our home now."

Zayden nodded in agreement, standing on the girl's other side. "And we'll protect our new home and this world no matter what."

"Ugh..." a voice came, and they all looked to see a blonde boy stumbling around the ship, looking as if he were about to puke, and he was stumbling closer to them.

The yellow-eyed teen knew where this was going, so he quickly pointed behind the boy, "Trash can is that way."

The blonde quickly shifted direction, heading the other way to the trash can and throwing up into it, "Bleeerg!"

"Doesn't sound like he had a good breakfast huh?" Yang said dully.

"That or it was alive..." Zayden muttered, watching in sick fascination at how the food seemed to flow out of the boy's mouth naturally.


End file.
